warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Tysis
| elemental damage = 35 | crit chance = 2.5 | crit damage = 150 | punch through = | stat proc = 50.0 | charge physical damage = | charge impact damage = | charge puncture damage = | charge slash damage = | charge elemental damage type = | charge elemental damage = | charge speed = | charge crit chance = | charge crit damage = | charge punch through = | charge stat proc = | conclave = | polarities = None | notes = }} The Tysis is an Infested sidearm that fires corrosive bolts, which are capable of wearing down heavy armor easily. Characteristics Advantages: *The Tysis is tied with the Galatine's Charged Attack for the highest status chance of any weapon. *Innate Damage makes the Tysis very effective against Grineer as well as Fossilized Infested. **This enables the addition of Electric or Toxin damage as standalones, as well as other elemental combinations. *Pinpoint accuracy. *This weapon's projectiles are not affected by gravity. *Due to the Tysis's lack of physical damage, it is guaranteed to proc modded elemental damage types such as viral and radiation. **With the addition of the Jolt and Malignant Force mods, the Tysis can be modded to 100% status chance. *Unlike other Infested sidearms, the Tysis's blueprint is obtainable on the market. Disadvantages: *Innate Corrosive Damage deals less damage to Proto Shields. *Needles fired from this weapon have a travel time, requiring the user to lead their shots. *Relatively low fire rate. *Requires Mastery Rank 4 to craft. *No polarity slots. Acquisition The Tysis is purchasable for . Its blueprint may be purchased for . Weapon Loadouts See the user build section for builds using this weapon. Notes *Tysis needles retain their course after piercing their first target, possibly penetrating multiple targets without losing accuracy. Tips *A status chance of 122.5% may be obtained by combining Stunning Speed, Sure Shot, Jolt and Pistol Pestilence. Although, this is superficial as there is no potential benefit for status chance to reach beyond 100%. *With its high status chance, the Tysis may be used as a softening weapon against Grineer. Corrosive effects stack, allowing another weapon to easily deliver the killing blow. **If equipped with a elemental, the Tysis can also be used as an Anti-Corpus weapon, becoming very effective against MOA variants. *It is recommended to mod the Tysis for damage, allowing it to deal extra damage to Napalms, Bombards and Elite troops. Trivia *The Tysis' needles may stretch targets if they are already pinned to the wall by another weapon's projectile (like the Boltor). *This is the second Infested weapon available on the Market. The first was the Mire. **The Tysis is the first Infested sidearm to be non-clan exclusive. *The Tysis may derive its name from the suffix "-ptysis", which typically refers to spitting out substances (i.e. Hemoptysis would refer to spitting blood). *The head of the Tysis vaguely resembles the head of a Goblin shark. Media tysisdarthmufin.png|Tysis With Infested Color Pack Tysis Arsenal.jpg|Tysis in the Arsenal Tysis.jpg|Tysis Warframe0278.jpg|In the Codex Tenno Reinforcements - Tysis Warframe 11.6 ♠ Tysis - An approved Acrid, you decide Warframe Tysis A Gay Guy Reviews Tysis, The Non-Quitter Spitter See also *Stug, another corrosive weapon. Category:Weapons Category:Secondary Category:Single Sidearm Category:Corrosive Damage